Mildly interesting adventures
by Nina-D-lux
Summary: Forming an epic band, raiding IKEA, battling demonic furbies and solving cases of disguised sexuality. These mildly interesting tales of the stoked gang will have you smiling, crying, gasping, hopefully not yawning, and most of all... laughing!
1. The story of the epic band

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! This is the first of my mildly interesting adventures stories of which I'll be writing. If your one of those lovely people who read my other stoked story 'Off the hook' then you've probably noticed I am a lazy, lazy person and I've been updating less and less frequently... These days with school work and assignments I really only have 2 days a week which I can get to the computer and write. For now I've been adding to it slowly a bit each night (Like, less than half a page...) but since the plots getting more convoluted and dramatic it's getting harder to write since I'm more of a comedy minded girl...**

**But anyway, since that story's coming along at a snails pace I thought I could keep myself happy and writing by getting all this little plot ideas out of my brain : ).**

**I hope you'll like them, and you wont have to worry about any cruel cliffhangers either since each chapter is a stand alone story! Woo hoo!**

Emma strolled casually back from the hotel ,after her afternoon shift ended, towards the staff house. As she walked her eyes were fixed on the phone she held in her hand, her fingers tapping madly. She was playing a mad game of bowling. Her best game had been played this afternoon when the restaurant had a slow hour-...I mean...on her break...anyway, currently she was trying to best 4 strikes in a row.

Just as Emma was on her final ball of the game, the ball that will determine if she will beat her own personal record and unlock another level of the game, a series of loud crashes and bangs came down from the staff house. Emma jumped out of shock, she was a lot closer to the staff house than before and she hadn't realised, her hands clenched tight around her phone and accidental pressing the 'exit game' button.

"Oh, son of a-" But before Emma could finish that sentence a loud, high-pitched, electrical screech cut her off. She clasped her hands over her ears and winced.

"Emma!" she heard a call behind her and saw Fin walking up from the same way she'd came, obviously just getting off her shift at the same time. "What the hell is that noise!" Fin asked, her hands also shielding her ear drums from the constant, whining noise.

"I have no idea, sound like faulty speakers or something!" Emma had to yell until Fin came up to reach her.

"Sine when do we have speakers at the house! All we have is that crappy FM radio"

The girls frowned before walking quickly up to the house. Just as they neared the stairs leading up to the deck, the noise stopped. Ears still ringing, they managed to hear both Broseph and Lo.

"REEF MUST'VE FIXED IT!"

"WHAT? KIETH MUSTARD LICKED IT? WHO THE HELL IS KIETH MUSTARD?"

"NO, I SAID REEF MUST HAVE FI-OH, HEY GUYS!" Broseph was sitting behind a fully set up drum kit as he yelled a hello to Emma and Fin as he noticed them. Lo was sitting on the edge of the sofa, digging a finger into her ear.

"HEY, WHATSUP!" She greeted then as well...no doubt these two had suffered the maximum impact of the noise. Emma quickly noticed a massive speaker, the size of a small child, right next to where Lo was sitting. Her eyes travelled all over the deck, where various black cases and instruments lay sprawled. Up against the stair railing was a bass player, a keyboard lay across the coffee table, several guitars were propped up here and there, a trumpet, a French horn, some maracas, a set of bongos, a tambourine, a stand up microphone,an unopened violin case...

Emma looked at it all in awe.

"Where the hell did you guys get all of this stuff!" Fin was the first to speak.

"Found it" Broseph shrugged, his voice going down a few octaves, the ringing in his ears obviously starting to leave him.

"...you...found it?"

"Yah huh"

"...just lying around?"

"Well, not exactly, it was in this store room I found"

"And you just felt the need to take it?" There was a bit of an edge to Fins voice as she said it. She wasnt going to get in trouble for a couple of her idiot friends stealing thousands of dollars worth of musical equipment.

Emma suddenly looked worried "Yeah, what if Bummer realises it's missing!"

"Reelaaax" Lo chimed in from where she sat " The hotel has a whole bunch of musical stuff in storage if it's needed when a big musical act comes to perform. Bands cant always bring their own instruments, so they're just back ups anyway"

"And they're aren't any performances coming to play here for ages, they wont even notice they're missing! Were totally safe to take 'em man" Broseph smiled as he clanged a drumstick onto one of the symbols.

"Besides, the instruments belong to the hotel, the hotel belongs to my daddy, I am my dads daughter, so technically they belong to me anyway" Lo gave a sweet smile as she delivered her explanation.

Fin looked a lot less worried, not so much through Lo's rather dubious and not very thought out claims, but more because she knew there was a lot less chance of them getting into trouble. Emma still looked hesitantly at the instruments, as if simply touching one of them would involve her in their theft.

"So..." Fin started, picking up one of the guitars "Why did you want a bunch of instruments anyway?"

"To start a band of course!" Everyone turned as Reef strutted out from the front door, looking pleased with himself "We've got me on lead guitar, obviously, Broseph on drums and Lo-"

"I'm going to play the maracas!" Lo squealed excitedly as she shook the instruments vigorously, looking quite proud of herself.

"...er, yeah. So, bet you wanna join? If you don't I suppose you could always be my groupie" Reef winked at Fin in what he must've thought was an appealing way "Or would you rather be the head of my soon to be massive fan club?"

Fin looked anything but excited "Puh-lease." She said, rolling her eyes. "If I had a dollar for every lame guy who buys a couple of instruments and suddenly decided to start a band with dreams to 'make it big' in the music scene, I wouldn't be putting on a maids uniform everyday." she shot a glare at Reef " I wouldn't be caught dead being your groupie, fan or fellow band member, and neither will Em-"

"CAN I BE THE LEAD SINGER!" Emma was now rushing past Fin, grabbing the microphone from the stand and was now hopping up and down eagerly, looking towards Reef with her eyes wide and a manic grin on her face.

"Um...yeah. yeah, sure you can..." Reef gave a small, apprehensive smile as he stepped warily away from the now squealing Emma as she clutched the microphone to her chest. " Oh my god, I'm in a band! This'll show those American Idol judges who rejected me two seasons ago, and that Karaoke bar that banned me for life! In your face Simon Cowell and the happy sing song bar!IN YOUR FACE!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After an hour of plucking at guitar strings, banging on drums and telling Lo to stop shaking her damn maracas so much, the gang were still sitting on the deck lazily. Fin had still flat out refused to be part of the band and was sitting waxing her board on the steps of the deck. Reef had gone up and tried to press a small sticky note to her chest that read 'Reef's NO1 fan!' but quickly gave up on that plan after he was threatened with a guitar to the head. Emma sat quietly, humming and making strange sounds to herself which she called 'vocal exercises'. She sounded like a dying cat to be honest but nobody seemed keen to mention this to her.

"How about 'Dragon Force'?

"Reef, for the last time we are not naming the band Dragon force" Lo said.

"Yeah man, sounds like a cartoon" Broseph added "How about, Brospeh and the Betties.." He smiled over at Lo and Emma, who let the idea sink in.

"Yeah, that has a nice ring too it" Emma said and Lo nodded.

Reef looked offended "Um, hello? I'm the lead of this band , not Broseph, and I'm not a Betty either so that name is completely out of the question"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that" Emma looked sheepish "Though you _were _pretty convincing as sandy bea-"

"Ha ha, yeah, NO!" Reef said sarcastically, glaring.

"Hey, who made you lead of the band anyway?" Lo asked, pointing a maraca at him.

"What, like you were 'gonna be the front man with your little maracas? If I ever feel the need to start a Peruvian street band I'll give you a call"

Lo just frowned at him.

There was a pause before Reef sighed " The _reason_ I am the band leader is because A) I'm the sexy one-"

There was a quick burst of laughter from where Fin sat but Reef chose to ignore it.

"B) I'm charismatic-"

"Can you even spell that?" Lo scoffed.

" and C) I'm on the guitar. Everyone knows the lead always plays the guitar since it is the coolest, most sexiest, most C-H-A-R-I-S-M-A-T-I-C-" he gave a triumphant smirk to Lo "instrument ever made" He clapped his hands together to conclude his winning argument.

Broseph looked sulkily down at his drum kit "I'm sexy too..."

Lo reached over and patted his hand "Of course you are" she said, trying to console him. She turned on Reef. "And about guitar players always being the lead? I thought that was the singer?" she jerked her head towards Emma who sat up a little straighter in her seat. Reef frowned.

"Yeah, well...it was my idea for the band in the first place..."

"All in favour of Emma being lead of the band?" Lo raised her hand into the air "And not naming it Dragon force..."looking at the others. Broseph and Emma put up their hands and even Fin did too,smirking as she did so.

"Hey, you don't get a vote!" Reef yelled childishly "...Oh, whatever! Emma's the leader...I'm still the sexy one though"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, how about Fro, princess, ginger and leslie?"

"Broseph , that's the most spastic name I have ever heard"

"At least it's better than Dragon force"

"Why don't we think of beach type names?" Emma added Emma, before Reef could start bickering again.

"Yeah" Lo nodded "Like...The beach kids?"

"Oh, wow" Fin laughed sarcastically "How many creative brain cells did you use to come up with that one, Lo?"

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think anyway, your not even part of this band" Lo muttered defensively , looking towards the others to see what they thought.

"Yeeeeah, maybe brainstorm a little more on that one.." Emma gave a stiff smile.

"...what If we spelt it with a 'z' ...The beach kidz?"

"...No"

"Ugh, fine"

"Hey, hey" Reef interrupted "Lo might be onto something with the misspelled thing. How 'bout 'The Gromz'? or 'Radikal'?"

"No offence to the both of you" Emma said, knowing full well she was about to be offensive "But I don't want to sound like a twelve year old. I'm actually kind of proud of the fact that I learnt to spell things correctly"

" The bikini bottoms...pineapple juice...discarded shells..."

"Broseph, are you just naming random things you can see around you?"

"...still better than Dragon force"

"Bikini bottoms sounds like we're ripping off sponge bob though" Lo added.

"True" Broseph nodded.

"Oh my god, I've got it!" Emma squealed excitedly, microphone still clutched in her hand. "Something that will make everyone happy!"The others listened intently. "R.E.B.L!"

"...R.E.B.L...Rebel?" It took them all a minute to work out what the letters spelt out but Lo was the first to say it. "...why is that so great?"

Emma just smiled "Well, It's our names, see? Reef, Emma, Broseph and Lo. R.E.B.L. Get it? It includes all our names, like Broseph wanted, It's sexy and charismatic like Reef wanted AND It's spelt stupidly like Lo wanted! Everyone's a winner!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So, with the band name sorted, a snack break had, Lo deciding what each members 'image' should be, Reef spending twenty minutes looking for a guitar pick and everyone taking a good while trying to figure out how to actually turn Emma's microphone one...the band was finally ready to have It's first practise.

"Okay, everyone got their instruments ready?" Reef asked in a pumped up voice, his guitar at the ready

"Yeah!" They all shouted back. Lo with her Maracas, Emma with her microphone and Broseph holding at the drums.

"All right, R.E.B.L's first ever practise in history, right here, right now. LETS DO IT!"

There was a pause. Nobody made a sound. Reef still had is pick up in the air ready to slam down onto the guitar strings. Broseph had his drum sticks up in his hands. Emma held the microphone to her lips and Lo was holding her maracas apprehensively and she was the first to speak.

"...do we even know any songs?"

There was more silence.

"...do we even know how to write music?"

Even more silence.

They all looked around at each other awkwardly. The silence was only interrupted by Fin re-appearing from the house in her pyjamas, drinking a soda.

"So.." she took a sip "You guys famous yet?" and she smirked.

You could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background.

Emma held her microphone forlornly "...do you wanna just go play band hero on the X-box?

**A/N: It's actually a pet peeve of mine to find all this indie/scene kid/ultra hipster cool kids who deicide they want to be in a band. They think it'll make them cool so they go and get their parents to buy them an expensive guitar for their birthday, then drop out of the lessons after 4 sessions because they realising becoming ultra talented takes more than 2 weeks...sorry, just pisses me off. Also, tryhards who sit around outside my tafe building playing their guitars 'casually' , you know, because their so _soulful_ (Half of them only do it to pull chicks anyway)**

**So, yeah! Please tell me what you think, reviews are like crack to me and I will love you forever if you send me one. Also, feel free to tell me any great ideas you might have, or want to see, for a mildly interesting adventure the stoked gang could go on : )**


	2. The story of the sorting hat

"If I went to Hogwarts, I would definitely be in Gryffindor"

"...what?"

"Gryffindor. I would be in Gryffindor"

"I heard what you said kook" Fin rolled her eyes "It was just a completely random thing to say out of the blue"

"Yeah, that was kind of out of nowhere" Lo agreed.

All of the groms were sitting outside of the beach house, scattered lazily over the array of tatty old sofa's, still in their surf gear from their sesh about an hour ago. Reef was hogging nearly an entire sofa to himself to stretch out on, leaving just enough Room for Emma to squeeze I at the end. Fin and Johnny sat next to each other on the other sofa and Broseph was sitting on the wooden floor of the deck waxing his surboard. Lo was sitting on the floor next to him, painting her nails. It was late and they were all kind of tired, but nobody wanted to go to bed. They'd been sitting in relative silence for a while now, only the sound of the distant ocean waves disturbing the silence.

Until Reef got bored that is.

"Well It's not like you guys are making any effort to have any interesting conversations or anything, are you?" Reef snapped.

"And your idea of an interesting conversation is what house you'd be in if you went to wizarding school?"

"...you are such a slytherin sometimes Fin"

Johnny and Emma let out loud "Ooooh!"

"Burn!" Emma gasped, like Fin had just received a major insult.

"Harsh" Johnny nodded in agreement.

Fin looked annoyed "Ugh, no way am I in slytherin. I'm so in Grffindo-"

"You cant be in Gryffindor, I totally called it first" Reef said smugly.

"You cant _call_ Gryffindo-"

"Totally just did"

"Well, whatever, I wouldn't want to be in Gyriffindor if your kook-butt is...I'll be Ravenclaw" Fin huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ha, as if they'd let a Blonde in Ravenclaw. They only take the smart kids" Laughed Reef.

"One more dumb blonde joke and I'll be Ravenclaw'in your ass!"

"See? That's the type of violent threat I would expect from a true Slytherin" Reef smirked, dodging a pillow Fin threw his way.

"I think i'd be in Gryffindor...or maybe Hufflepuff?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Definitely Gryffindor" Reef said.

"Aaaw really?" Emma smiled "Is it because you think I'm brave and kind-hearted and truly care for my frien-"

"Nah, It's because your ginger. Obviously a long lost weasley sister" Reef stated simply, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh...thanks" Emma deadpanned, Looking anything but thankful.

"But of course you _do_ have those qualities too!" Johnny quickly saved, earning him a smile from Emma.

"Haha, thanks Johnny. I know you'd definitely be in Ravenclaw, your so smart and responsible!"

Johnny looked pleased with himself.

"Oh, do me, do me!" Broseph smiled eagerly "what am I?"

"Gryffindor, with me bro!" Reef went to highfive his friend.

"All right!"

"Hold on, I dunno, I think Broseph's more of a Hufflepuff kinda guy" Johnny butted in.

Emma nodded "Yeah, he's friendly and the most chill out of all the houses. I think Gryffindor would be too competetive for him, what with the sltherin rivalry"

"I agre with Emma and Johnny, Brosephs totally in hufflepuff" Fin pitched in.

"...cool! I'm a hufflepuff!" Broseph cheered "...soo what exactly _is_ a Hufflepuff? Some kind of animal?"

Everyone looked at him. There was an awkward silence.

"...so i'ts not an animal?"

"are you joking!" Johnny looked mortified.

"You seriously don't even know what were talking about?" Emma put her hands over her mouth in pure shock.

"You mean you havn't read the books?" Fin asked in amazement. "I thought everyone had read the books..."

"Dude, even I've seen the movies!" Reef scoffed.

"No.." Broseph looked completely lost "...was I meant too?"

Johnny and Emma looked absolutely offended. These two were definitely the biggest fans out of all the groms. Johnny flopped back down on the sofa in disbelief "I just..cant even comprehend...you haven't even...not even one movie..."

"Sorry, bro. You know I don't read and it's not like Kahuna shows anything but surf movies at his theatre. Gimme a break!"

"But Harry potter is , like, one of the biggest pop-culture phenomenons of our time! How can you not have heard of it!" Emma turned to Lo, who had been quiet all this time, still painting her nails. "Lo, tell him how crazy he is for not knowing about Harry Potter!"

Lo raised her head absent-mindedly "Huh? Not knowing what? Didn't hear you"

"Harry potter"

Lo pulled a face "Ugh, I never liked those movies" she said casually, going back to her nails.

You could have heard a pin drop. There were a few tense seconds of silence before-

"WHAT!"

Emma, Johnny, Reef and Fin all screamed simultaneously, causing Lo to yelp in surprise and drop her nail polish all over the floor.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

"_EVERYONE_ LIKES HARRY POTTER!"

"SURELY I MISHEARD YOU! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"ITS BAD ENOUGH BROSEOH HASNT HEARD OF THE BOOKOR THE MOVIES, BUT TO ACTUALLY NOT LIKE THEM...ITS JUST...UGH!"

Lo ran and hid behind Broseph as she got screamed at, her friends looking murderous.

"Ty took me to see the first movie when I was younger and I just didn't like it, okay!" she yelled back defensivly, still holding onto Broseph for protection. "I'm just not into that magic, fantasy, wizardy kind of thing!"

"and you think that's my scene too?" Fin asked, hands on hips "I hate fantsy books too, but Hary Potters just...differant! I dont know, but it is!"

"Yeah!" Reef threw his hands up in the air "It takes a very special book to make me want to read and Harry Potter did it!"

"Oh please!" Lo snapped "He's just some snotty little British wizard boy with some kind of stupid deformity-"

"It's a scar!"

"-whatever! Point is, he's nothing special!"

There was another tense silence after her outburst. Reef was the first to speak.

"I think I know what you are now Lo..." he started softly.

Lo raised an eyebrow at him and the others listened closely.

"If you hate Harry Potter so much...you obviously must be..." he paused dramatically before pointing an accusing finger right at Lo "A DEATHEATER!"

"What!" Lo cried.

But she didn't have time to say anything else before she was tackled to the ground By Fin and Emma, Johnny and Reef standing over her. "What the hell are you guys doing!" she shrieked as they pinned her down to the floor, Emma sitting across her to keep her down and Fin holding her arms and Johnny her legs so she couldn't kick or struggle.

"That's good, make sure to hold her down tight so she doesn't have the chance to press her dark mark! We don't want voldemort getting involved in this!" Reef directed .

"Oh my god, you guys are the biggest losers!" Lo yelled angrily.

"I don't know how we didn't see it before" Fin said as she struggled to hold down Lo's flailing arms "shes greedy, shes vain, she does anything to Win and she comes from a rich family of high standing ...she's so obviously a Slytherin!"

"Why am I even friends with you dorks!"

"and thats why, as brave Gryffindor's and noble Ravenclaw's, we must vanquish this evil doer!" Johnny exclaimed dramatically.

"Now, Emma!" Reef started, standing over Lo with an evil smile on his face. "You must perform the deadly...Cruciatis curse!"

"CRUCIATIS!" Emma yelled towards the sky, really getting into it, before swooping down onto Lo.

Lo screamed and thrashed around under Emma's weight as the torture was being inflicted. Her shrieks caused a flock of seagulls in a nearby tree fly off in fright, it was unbearable!

"STOP TICKLING ME!" Lo managed to gasp out in short breaths as Emma's fingers jabbed and poked at her stomach and sides. "BROSEPH! BROSEPH, HELP ME!" she yelled out as she half laughed, half screamed, sounding quite deranged.

Broseph backed off a few steps "Sorry, girl, but this whole Harry Potter thing is freaking me out...makes people go crazy" He said, looking at Reef, Emma, Johnny and Fin laugh maniaclly.

"Oh my god!" The front door slammed open and Kelly stood there in her night clothes "Can you nerds stop playing your little Harry potter game-" she looked down to where Lo was on the floor, with the others on top of her "-or your little gangbanging game, whichever, I dont really care, I want some nice pease and quiet so I can read my book, got it!"

Everyone shut up and Lo's laughter started to die down as she panted for air.

"So...watcha' readin'?" Reef asked curiously as Kelly turned to go back inside the house.

She looked him up and down "Twilight. Why?" she said snottily.

The groms all looked at each other and smiled, evily. There's only one thing worse than a Harry Potter hater, and that was a Twilight lover..

"GET HER!"

**A/N: I don't know. I just kind of started writing it haha. Reviews are VERY welcome : ) as well as any kind of one shots you'd want to see me write in the future.**


End file.
